Always there for you
by Mewknight
Summary: Yuri and Wolfram seems to be getting along well, literally. Conrad seems to have some trouble with that. Mpreg. ConradXYozak
1. Always there for you

Always there for you

"Ooh! Wolfram...!" Conrad could hear through the walls as the moans and the creaking of the bed was unnerving. This was the fifth time he had woken up to Yuri's voice in the middle of the night, even though that usually didn't bother him. Conrad noticed that the moon was still up. Sighing heavily, he plopped himself back onto his back as his own bed bounced, creaking just faintly. Just as he was about to close his eyes, there was a knock on his door.

"Conrad?" A familiar voice came from the door, "We are having a little private meeting."

"Mmnh...Günter...?" The brunette slipped out of bed and followed the light purple haired, not bothering to change out of his sleep clothes.

"Ok, we can start the meeting." Gwendal said in a low voice when Günter and Conrad entered the meeting room. There weren't that many people in the room. Only Gwendal and Josak was present, which was to be expected since the two love birds were busy.

"There seems to be good news." Josak whispered with a smile as he placed a hand on his hip. Conrad raised a brow.

"Good news?" The light purple haired repeated as he too raised a brow.

"Soon, there will be an heir from the demon king." The black haired said with a watchful gaze on the brunette.

"What?" Günter gasped as blood seemed to gush out of his nose.

"T-that..." Conrad could finish his sentence as his head seemed to swim. His heart pounded in his ears as his stomach clenched. Gwendal's eyes narrowed, noting the brunette's reaction.

"Conrad? Are you ok?" The orange haired's question was almost drowned out by Günter's "I'm so sorry, the naughtiest most irresponsible image just flash through my mind! I must go clear my head!" and the door closing behind the light purple haired. Conrad slowly nodded, careful not to move his head a lot as he held his head in his hand.

"Here, why don't I take you back to your room?" Josak offered as he placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"...Ok-" Just as Conrad took a step forward, his legs gave out on him.

"Conrad!" The orange haired knelt down beside his friend as he noticed the brunette seemed unconscious.

"Conrad?" When he got no response, he shook his head in dismay, letting out a breath as he spoke in a soft tone, "So, is this meeting done?"

"...Yeah." Gwendal mumbled as he frowned, watching the orange haired pick up the brunette as if Conrad was just a little boy.

"Oh! What happened?" Günter asked when he came back from the bathroom as he stepped aside for the blue eyed man.

"Just a little exhaustion… No need to worry about it." Josak smiled as he walked past the purple haired and around the corner. Günter raised a brow as he looked at Gwendal with a questioning look.

"Just like he said, it's just exhaustion." The black haired simply said as he turned around to look at the full moon. The purple haired nodded in understanding as he excused himself for the night. Gwendal sighed as he let his mind wander for a moment before deciding to go to sleep as well.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Sorry it's short. I was unsure on how to continue it. XD I know there are a lot of Yuri-mpregs, but I'm not sure if I should make Conrad pregnant as well… XD Well anyways, NEXT CHAPTER! XD


	2. Conrad?

Conrad?

"He has a slight fever... I'm sorry, that is all I can tell for now." Gisela said as she placed a cold towel on the unconscious Conrad's forehead.

"Oh." Was all Yosak said as he frowned. He slowly let out a breath as he sunk into his chair. His hand gently rubbed against the brunette's one as his frown deepened.

"...Nngh...my head..." Conrad groaned as he held his head, waking up from his unconscious state.

"Oh! Lord Weller!" The green haired gasped as the orange haired shot up from his chair.

"Conrard!"

"...Gisela...Yosak...!" Conrad breathed as he sat up, "...What happened...?"

"You collapsed." Yosak said as he softly smiled, his hand still holding the brunette's. Conrad didn't seem to notice as he bowed his head, seemingly deep in thought.

After a moment, brown eyes widened as the brunette gasped, "Oh no! His highness!"

"What is it?" The orange and the green hairs asked in unison as their eyes widened as well.

"I forgot to check on his majesty!"

Yosak sighed as he chuckled, "Relax, I sent Lord von Voltaire out to check on them." He could see Conrad's shoulders gently drop as the brunette let out a breath.

"You should rest now, Lord Weller." Gisela said as she gently laid Conrad back onto the bed. The brunette almost immediately closed his eyes as he went into a deep sleep.

The green haired frowned, "I'm going to get more towels. If you'll excuse me." She muttered as she partly bowed and left the room.

Yosak chuckled to himself as he whispered, "What am I going to do with you?" A warm smile grew on his lips as he leaned back into his chair, his hand back on the brunette's own as he let his eyelids fall.

XxXxXxXxX

The golden sun that shined through the kingdom's windows made everything seem to glow. A certain raven haired rubbed his eyes as he smiled, seeing his sleeping lover's face glow as if Wolfram really were an angel. Yuri laughed in his mind as he stayed there for a moment, staring at the blonde's calm face. To his slight surprise, green eyes opened as those eyes stared blankly into his black ones.

Yuri smiled, "Good morning, Wolfram."

"Mmnh...good morning, wimp." Wolfram mumbled back.

"Hey, don't call me a wimp!" The raven haired raised his voice a little as he sat up, wincing at his sore muscles. The blonde sat up too as he stretched.

"As I recall, you were on the bottom."

"B-but- H-hey! As I recall, y-you decided to pin me!" Yuri stuttered a bit as his whole body seemed to turn red.

"I see you two are doing well." A low voice spoke from the doorway as he grunted.

"Ah! Gwendal!" The raven haired almost fell off of the bed as his arms flailed.

"Brother! It's rude to enter before knocking!" Now it was Wolfram's turn to blush.

"I did knock. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Yuri tilted his head in confusion as he watched the black haired leave, "What just happened? Oomph!" Something soft hit his face as he found that it was a pillow.

"Hmph. Wimp."

"Hey! Don't call me a wimp!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Click"

"Hm?" Yosak cracked an eye a open as a certain black haired entered the room.

"Hmph, they're doing fine." Gwendal grunted as he crossed his arms across his chest.

The orange haired smiled as he whispered, "Well, that's good to hear. I'll tell him. Thank you."

"...Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I could say the same for you."

Gwendal stared at Yosak for a moment before turning around, "If that is all, I'll take my leave then." Yosak continued to smile as he watched the black haired leave. But then his smile suddenly fell as he heard Gisela's voice on the other side of the door and the black haired's rough reply.

"Hang in there, Conrard."

XxXxXxXxX

"Where is Conrad?" Yuri whined as he and his fiancé walked down the halls.

"Stop whining! He could be in human country for all we know." Wolfram grumbled.

"Your highness!" A familiar voice called out from somewhere in the castle, making the raven haired stop in his tracks.

"Oh no, Gunter! Run!" Yuri felt a shiver go down his spine as he ran quickly down the hall.

"Wait! Yuri!" The blonde called out as he followed his fiancé.

After a while, or should I say, many doors down the hall, the Demon King picked out a random door, looked around then opened the door and slipped into the room.

"Yuri!" Wolfram stopped the door from closing with his hand then shut the door behind him, "Don't go running off like that!"

"Sorry- oh." Yuri sweat-dropped but then grinned as he saw someone familiar in the room, sitting in a chair next to the bed, "Yosak!"

"Hey young man." The orange haired smiled.

"And what are you doing here?" The blonde huffed.

"Shh. Someone is sleeping." The orange haired pointed to the bed with his thumb as he grinned.

"Hm?" Yuri raised a brow as he got closer to the bed, "Conrad!" The raven haired breathed as he smiled. But then that smile faded as he noticed the state the brunette was in.

"Why is he sleeping?" Wolfram frowned as he stood next to his fiancé.

"Everyone sleeps, your eminence."

"That's not what I meant." The blonde gritted his teeth as he looked away, feeling his cheeks start to burn.

Yosak chuckled, "Yes, I know what you mean. He's just...feeling under the weather for the moment. I think he should be back on his feet no later than tomorrow."

"Oh, well that is good to hear," Yuri stood on the other side of the bed as he placed a hand on the bedsheets by Conrad's arm, "Take care Conrad."

"Come on Yuri! We have other things to do!" Wolfram harshly whispered as he slightly opened the door to look outside, seeing not a hair of a certain light purple haired.

"Alright, alright. See you later Yosak!"

As the two closed the door behind them, Yosak stood up to stretch as he looked out the window, "Ah, what a beautiful day it is."

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Just a bit more into the story. XD Sorry that it took a while! It's just that, there are too many formalities to remember! "Your highness...your eminence..." XD Well I hope you like it. Onward! XD


	3. Gomen

GOMENASAIII!

I AM SORRY THAT IT IS TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! I DON'T KNOW WHY IT'S SO DIFFICULT AND I JUST GOT SICK! Ugh…but I am almost done with it, so don't worry. BLARGH! DX

-Mewknight


	4. I'm sorry

I'm Sorry

Author's note: I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS EARLIER! *cries* Well anyways, here's more. XP

XxXxXxXxX

Next day…

"Ah! Conrad! How're you feeling today?" Yuri asked as he leaned on the foot of the bed, noticing that the brunette was sitting up and fully awake.

"I'm alright, you're highness." Conrad said as he smiled.

"Like I said, stop calling me that! You're my godfather." The raven haired said as he stared into those brown orbs.

The brunette hesitated for a moment before smiling softly, "Yes, Yuri."

"Gisela? Can Conrad leave now?"

"Oh. Why yes, your majesty." The green haired said as she smiled.

"Can you stand?" Yuri said, trying not to giggle with excitement as he held out a hand for Conrad to take. The brunette nodded as he took the hand, wondering what the king was thinking.

The raven haired grinned, "Let's go practice some throws!"

Conrad chuckled, letting Yuri pull him out of bed, "Alright."

XxXxXxXxX

Conrad's POV

_"Nnh…"_

_ "Ah, good morning, Conrart."_

_ "…Yozak?"A warm smile came to my view as I sat up._

_ "How're you feeling?"_

_ "Fine…where's Yuri?"_

_ "He must be studying right now." Yozak grinned. I lightly chuckled._

_ "Here, I'll get you somethin' to drink. I'll be right back." He patted my shoulder as he stayed beside my bedside for a moment before leaving the room. I let out a breath before lying back down onto the bed._

_ "Conrad!" A seemingly faraway voice called out somewhere strangely nearby._

_ "Hm? Yuri?"_

_ "Conrad! Can you hear me?"_

_ "Huh? Where are you your majesty?"_

"Conrad!"

"Ugh…?" A throbbing pain shot through my head as a familiar worried face was in my view.

"Ah, you scared me there for a second, Conrad! I thought you were never going to wake up! Man, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Yuri bowed his head as I began to sit up. The throbbing in my head worsened as I let out a groan, putting a hand over my eyes. As I had done so, I felt a rather large bump on my forehead.

"Ah! I-I'll go get ice! I'll be right back!" Yuri spazzed a bit as he stood up then ran off.

"Bu- your maj-" No sooner did those words left my mouth, his majesty was out of earshot. I let out a breath as I felt my shoulders sag a bit before deciding to stand up. I let out another groan as blood rushed to my head. As I stood there in the empty courtyard for a moment, the throbbing had lessened.

_"It was just a dream…but…"_ Flashes of Yozak's smiling face from this morning filled my head as I squinted. The sun seemed too bright for a calm afternoon. I sighed as familiar voices echoed into the courtyard.

"I found Gisela!" Yuri exclaimed quite happily as Gunter's daughter carried a bowl of cold water and soaked towels.

"Can I have you sit here on the stairs, Lord Weller?"

XxXxXxXxX

As the days and the weeks went by, everything seemed normal, as normal as it can be, at the Demon Kingdom. Except for Gunter, who seemed more and more excited and protective over the demon king, which annoyed both Wolfram and Gwendal. It seems that the light purple haired couldn't keep a secret without being so obvious that he was keeping a pretty huge secret. Gwendal was tempted to slice the man's throat right then and there.

"Ooh~! Your majesty!" Gunter squealed as he hugged the raven haired for the thirteenth time that day.

"Err…you're squishing me Gunter…!" Yuri gasped for breath as the purple haired squished the king's face into his bosom, "I-I just went for a little walk…!"

"He was with me the whole time! So stop smothering him!" Wolfram raised his voice as he tried to pry the swordsman off of his fiancé. With all of the motion that was going on around him, the demon king became green.

"Mmph…! I think I'm going to be sick!" Yuri placed two hands over his mouth to help hold it in, but it was too late. All of his lunch and deserts had spilled onto Gunter, who quickly let go of his king.

"Your majesty!"

"Yuri!" Both Conrad and Wolfram called out as they helped the raven haired stand. In the background, Gunter was complaining about his clothes staining plus worrying about his majesty all in one breath of air as Gwendal rubbed his temples in attempt to will away the big headache that had formed.

"I'll go get Gisela!" Conrad told the blonde as he ran off down the hall. Wolfram nodded as his fiancé seemed to hold onto him for dear life.

"…I'I'm sorr…" Yuri mumbled into the blonde's shoulder as he fought off the urge to puke again. He felt so weak and embarrassed and most of all confused because he had never been sick after one of Gunter's hugs.

"Shh…don't speak. Gisela will be here soon." Wolfram whispered into his fiancé's ear as he gently wrapped his arms around the raven haired, feeling guilty and concerned for the demon king.

XxXxXxXxX

The green haired frowned as her hands hovered over the demon king's body, glowing a dull green, "There seems to be nothing wrong, but…" She left her sentence short as she pulled her hands away from the raven haired.

"But what?" Wolfram panicked as he clung onto his fiancé's shoulder, slightly shaking the poor boy.

"Ah! Wolfram! St-stop-"

"I sense that you are…pregnant." Gisela hesitated to tell the couple her theory as she looked to the ground.

"WHAT?" Both Yuri and Wolfram screamed in unison as the demon king panicked.

"B-but that is impossible!"

"I-I may be wrong, your majesty!" The green haired held her hands up in defense as she sweat dropped.

"No, you're not wrong." A familiar voice spoke by the door.

"Yozak!" Yuri sat up as he grinned; the shock on his face seemed to disappear completely.

"Good morning, your majesty. How're you feeling?" Yozak grinned back as he walked into the room.

"Better." The demon king lightly chuckled as he scratched the back of head.

"Good. Well, congratulations for the both of you."

"Uh, thank you, Yozak." Wolfram politely spoke as he gave the orange haired a slight bow.

"Oh. Where did Conrad go? He was just here a minute ago." Yuri looked around the room, finding no trace that the brunette was even there.

"He should be punished for leaving his king's side!" The blonde growled as he unsheathed his sword.

"Wolfram! Don't!" The demon king tried to hold his fiancé back as he panicked.

"Don't worry your eminence. I think I know where he is," Yozak winked as he grinned, "Stay off your feet, your majesty. I'll be right back."

"Alright." The raven haired frowned as his new situation began to sink in, watching the orange haired leave through foggy eyes.

"Ah! Yuri! Don't cry," Wolfram wrapped his arms around his fiancé's shoulders as he rubbed his nose into black locks, "We'll slowly get through this. Together."

"B-but…I'm in high school!" Yuri mumbled into the blonde's shoulder as he sniffled.

"But you're the demon king here…and we're going to be fathers- ah! We're going to have to get married to make this official!"

"Waaah!" The demon king buried his face into the blonde's chest, making his fiancé frown.

"Ugh, not this again Yuri! Think about our child!" The raven haired cried harder as Wolfram sighed, rubbing the boy's back to try to soothe him.

XxXxXxXxX

Conrad tried to muffle out the demon king's wails with his pillow as he subconsciously wished to disappear into his bed. He felt guilty leaving when Gisela and Wolfram had their back to him; no doubt Yuri had noticed him leave, which left him feeling more miserable. His heart ached to be by the demon king's side as he bit his lip, feeling the urge to cry as well.

"Are you going to stay in bed for the rest of the day?" He heard a familiar voice by the doorway as he could feel the person who owned that voice smirk. He cursed himself inwardly for not hearing the door open and also for not locking the door. Conrad didn't answer as he pushed the pillow more over his head, even though he knew that the act was childish. He could hear Yozak chuckle as he now wished the shadows in the room to take him.

The bed sunk suddenly on one side as the orange haired sat on the edge of the bed, "Conrart?" Yozak said in a low voice as he placed a hand on the brunette's back, gently making soothing circles with his fingers. Conrad groaned as he shifted, not wanting the orange haired to touch him…but… The guilt in his heart seemed to melt away by the smiling man's fingertips as he felt all of the muscles in his body relax.

Yozak silently let out a breath as he continued to run his hand between the brunette's shoulder blades, "…You know, his majesty is looking for you," He paused as he felt his friend stiffen, "…Do you want me to tell him that you are resting?" Conrad shook his head as he pulled his head out from under the pillow. He shifted onto his side as he let out a sigh, his back turned to the orange haired as he let his friend continue to rub his back. Yozak's lips curved downward for a moment before deciding to leave, for he knew that the others were already suspicious of his absence.

"…I'll tell his majesty that you are not coming." The orange haired almost whispered as he stood up.

"Wait." A hand grabbed the hem of his shirt, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hm?" He glanced behind him, finding the brunette lying on his back, looking somewhat…nervous?

"Yozak…!" Conrad's voice cracked as his cheeks seemed to turn red.

"Hm? Woah!" As Yozak raised a brow, he was suddenly pulled down by his collar. He braced himself as he awkwardly hovered over the brunette.

"…Let's make one."

Blue eyes widened, "What?"

"Let's make a ch-"

"Uh, hold on for just one second." Yozak gently pushed away from Conrad as he got off of the bed and walked toward the door. Calmness being the brunette's strong point relieved the orange haired as he peaked outside. Seeing no one in the halls, he let out a breath as he closed the door and locked it.

"So you…want a child…?" The orange haired asked in a low voice as he sat back on the edge of the bed.

The brunette took a deep breath as he looked away from his friend for moment, "…Yes."

Yozak sighed tiredly, "Are you sure about this? We have a job, you know."

"Yes, I am very aware of that. But," Conrad sat up as he caressed the orange haired's cheek, "will you do the honors of making love to me?"

A tinge of pink dusted Yozak's cheek as he stuttered, "U-uh, are you sure you're not asking for a hand in marriage?" He chuckled nervously as the brunette closed the distance between them with a kiss. A spark shot up his spine as the orange haired found himself wrapping his arms around the man, feeling the brunette lie back down onto the bed. Legs wrapped around his waist as his hands were tangled in brown locks.

"Mmh…" A moan escaped Yozak's lips as Conrad began to deepen the kiss, feeling another spark shoot up his spine.

"Bang bang bang!" Someone on the other side of the door pounded as the lock strained against the force, causing the two men to jump.

"Conrard! Are you in there? Is Yozak with you? Unlock this door immediately!" Wolfram's voice was slightly muffled from the thick wood the door was made out of as the boy continued to pound the door. The two men exchanged glances as they quickly fixed themselves, making it seem as if nothing had happened.

"Open this door or I'll have you-!"

"Creak…" As the door slowly opened, the blonde stepped back in surprised as two familiar beings stood before him, looking a little frazzled.

"Sorry about that, you eminence. The door seemed to have locked itself." Yozak had a smile on his face as he shrugged.

Wolfram opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it, "Augh, well, Yuri is waiting. We better hurry." He grumbled something like, "Unbelievable" under his breath as he stomped down the hall, stopping in front of his and Yuri's room, "Yuri, I found them." He halfheartedly said as he walked into the room.

"Conrad?" A sad familiar voice cracked as Conrad walked in first. Yozak just stood outside, smirking as he peaking into the room.

"Conrad! I…I…!" Tears fell as their king sniffled, looking like a child who had broken its favorite toy.

Something had stirred in the brunette's chest as he instinctively ran over to the raven haired's side, wrapping his arms around the lithe body, "Yuri, what is wrong?" In his mind, he thought he sounded hollow, but to his slight relief, Yuri didn't seem to have heard him as the raven haired suddenly buried his face into the older man's chest.

"…I-I'm hamphing a chmph!" The demon king sobbed as his sentence was muffled in the brunette's shirt. Conrad could barely contain his smile as he tightened his hold on his king. His heart clenched as he rubbed Yuri's back comfortingly.

_"I am sorry, Yuri."_

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Ah! Finished! XP Now the next chapter… XD Hope you liked it!


	5. Wish you luck

Wish You Luck

**Author's Note 2: ****(4/2/11)**

**(*Bolded is what I am saying XD) **_marnika: "__I like your story _**(Why thank you :D) **_Okay,but a little more fleshing out of the story is needed. _**(I am sorry, I was rushin'! And I am still trying to figure out when I can make Conrad mpreg! And it's only chapter 4! Come on! ****XP) **_Like why all the sudden yurri wants conrad around for no real reason. _**(Well duh! Of course Yuri would worry if Conrad kept disappearing! He's his godfather! Why wouldn't he want Conrad!) (Alright! It's the hormones! I BLAME THE HORMONES! XP) **_Plus Celi would be a grandmother because Wolfram is her son." _**(And like I said, I was rushing! And I had wanted to make some changes today so I am going to do that right now! DX)**

**Well anyways, back to the story! XD**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the really late update. I just noticed that in the same month that I had last updated, my friend had passed away. And then I got sick once again and…THIS STORY IS KILLING ME! XD Well anyways, hope you enjoy! *Whoo!* XD

XxXxXxXxX

"This place?" Orange hair shifted in what little breeze blew from the crack in the windows as blue eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and the steam.

"Hm." Brown hair bobbed up and down as Conrad nodded in agreement. They were in one of the private baths that were open during the night so that the royalties could use it after a long days work. The brunette slipped into one of the baths, the orange haired following as Conrad wrapped an arm around Yozak's waist.

"Mmnh…!" Lips found their way to the orange haired's neck. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around the brunette, shifting his body so that he was facing his friend—now lover. Limbs intertwined with each other as their lips met. Water splashed around them as Yozak gently pushed Conrad into the steaming water, their lips never leaving each other.

For about a week and a half, they have been going into empty rooms, empty halls, empty kitchens, empty buildings, or any other places they could find whenever they could, having one goal in mind. It was very fortunate for them to just slip out and go unnoticed for hours because of all of the commotion of the arrival of the Demon King's son or daughter. In the back of their minds, they knew at one point that they might get "caught in the act", but with their determination, they knew something magnificent was going to happen in the end.

XxXxXxXxX

"Conrad? Conrad!" Yuri kept shouting out as he was walking through one of the Demon Kingdom's gardens. It was around ten o'clock in the morning and he was wondering why his god father was forgetting to greet him in the mornings like he usually does. He had kept telling Yuri, "Sorry, I was running some errands." and Yuri just brushed it aside, saying that it was ok. And now that he thought about it, where was Conrad going and what kind of errands were he doing?

"Oh come on Yuri! He's not here either!" Wolfram huffed as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Come on Wolfram! He's got to be here somewhere!"

"Maybe he ran away."

"Wolfram! You can't say that!"

"Yuri! He's done it once before!" Wolfram clenched his teeth, stopping in his tracks.

"But-!" The raven haired bowed his head, sniffling a little as tears began to run down his cheeks, "…not now…! He can't leave now! Not after…!"

"Yuri…" Green eyes softened as the blonde wrapped his arms around his fiancé, burying his nose into those black locks, "It's going to be alright. I'm going to make him pay for leaving your side when he comes back…! I promise." He harshly whispered in the Demon King's ear as he gently rubbed his lover's arms and back in comfort.

"Yuri!" A familiar voice called out not too far away as Wolfram flinched, seeing his half brother running toward them. A low growl escaped his throat as he freed one hand from around Yuri's shoulders to place it on his sword's hilt. His eyes narrowed as a certain brunette got closer.

"Yuri, are you alright?" Conrad worriedly looked at the shaking form in the blonde's arms; his mind creating some horrific images as he began to search for any bruises or scrapes on their Demon King.

"Argh!" Wolfram growled as he pushed the brunette's hands away from the raven haired with obvious anger, "Where were you? I want the truth!" In a flash, the blonde's sword was at Conrad's throat as Wolfram's body shielded Yuri. Green eyes flared as he seethed, both half brothers breathing loudly.

"…Wolfram…!" The raven haired whimpered as he tried to pull his fiancé's arm back from the brunette's neck, but to no avail.

Conrad flinched, "…I was-"

"He was with me."

"Yozak…!" Yuri sniffled as he dried his eyes with his sleeve, his other hand still on Wolfram.

"Sorry about that. I needed him for something." Yozak chuckled as he winked at the blonde. Wolfram shivered with disgust and anger as he quickly looked away, grunting with disappointment as he swiftly put his sword away.

"Conrad!" The Demon King sort of flung himself into his godfather's arms as he buried his face into the swordsman's chest, crying even more. Conrad sweat-dropped as he whispered comforting words into the raven haired's ear, wrapping his arms around the boy warmly.

Wolfram huffed, "You shouldn't be so forgiving Yuri. And you! What did you want him for?" The blonde pointed at the orange haired accusingly.

Yozak chuckled as he halfheartedly shrugged, "I just needed his help in the woods. I thought I heard some wolves howling nearby."

"Now you're just playing with me! Augh!" The blonde unsheathed his sword, slashing at the orange haired's chest.

"Oh..!" Yozak easily avoided Wolfram's attack as he held up his hands in defense, "I really did need him!"

"What for?"

The muscled man winked as he wiggled his hips, "Do you really want to know~?" The blonde's eye twitched as he stepped away in disgust.

"Were there really wolves?" Yuri worriedly asked as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

Conrad affectionately patted the Demon King's head, "No, there were no wolves. Don't worry your highness." The raven haired nodded as he hiccupped, burying his face into the brunette's shoulder.

A low grumbling noise was heart as Yuri put a hand to his stomach, his ears red from embarrassment.

Conrad softly chuckled, "Are you hungry, Yuri?" The raven haired nodded hesitantly as he buried his face deeper into the older man's shoulder, "Well then, how about we get something to eat?"

"O-ok." The Demon King muffled a reply as he wiped his face with his hands. Conrad kept an arm around the boy's shoulders as he led Yuri toward the Demon Kingdom's Castle.

"Hey! I am not through with you! And give me back Yuri!" Wolfram rambled on as he ran after the two with his fists in the air. Yozak laughed when the three were out of earshot, finding the blonde quite amusing. Birds flew away from a nearby tree, scared of the loud laugh that came from the orange haired as he placed two hands on his hips, satisfied with himself.

"Ah, that was fun." With a bounce in his step, he decided to follow the three, feeling a tinge of loneliness from being left behind in the back of his mind, "Time to get something to eat!"

XxXxXxXxX

"It's going to be so exciting when the baby comes!" Sangria squealed as she bounced on her heels.

"I know! I knew King Yuri would pick Little Lord Brat!" Lasagna clapped her hands together as her eyes sparkled.

"Yes, but I noticed that Lord Weller seemed a little sad recently." Doria sighed as the two other maids sighed sadly. They were hiding being a pillar, watching Yuri, Conrad, Wolfram, and Yozak through the halls from afar.

"Oh Wolfie!" A high sing-song voice echoed through the halls. The three maids sunk deeper behind the pillar as if the clacking of a certain lady's high heeled shoes would sniff them out.

"Ack! Mother!" Wolfram screeched as his face began to get squished by his mother's bosom.

"Lady Celi! What are you doing here?" Yuri asked with a bright grin.

"Why, I can't visit my little Wolfie, his highness, and my little granddaughter or grandson?" Lady Cecilie pouted a little bit too playfully as she placed a hand on the Demon King's still flat stomach. Yuri giggled as he placed his hands on top of the former Demon Queen's, his cheeks turning red from all of the attention.

Brown eyes widened as Conrad's breath seemed to get caught in his throat, _"Y-Yuri's…glowing…!"_

"Hey Captain, what are you thinking about?" The brunette jumped as a heavy muscular arm wrapped around his neck.

"Yozak…!"

Yozak chuckled, "Just don't think too much, alright?" The orange haired grinned as Conrad silently nodded, his cheeks turning a faint pinkish color.

"Now, let's get you two something to eat~!" Lady Celi winked somewhat sexually as she grabbed Yuri's arm.

"Uh- ah! Wait! Mother!" Wolfram called out after his mom as he ran after the former Demon Queen and his fiancé.

Behind the pillar, the three maids giggled in amusement as they watched the group walk on their merry way, _"We wish you all the luck, Lord Weller."_ Doria said under her breath as she clasped her hands together, silently praying.

Behind them, there was a familiar mumbling and a stumble of feet, causing the orange haired girl to turn around in annoyance, "Dakaskos! Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"R-right! I'm going!" Dakaskos stuttered a little as he quickly saluted to the girls before running off to wherever he was needed.

"Really, what are we ever going to do with him." Lasagna shook her head as Sangria and Doria giggled.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's Note: Ugh, not much going anywhere. XD Well anyways, introducing more characters. ONTO THE NEXT ONE! XP


	6. It's Gonna Be Alright

It's Gonna Be Alright

Next day...

Little rays of light shown though the heavy curtains of the Great Demon Kingdom's window's as the sun began to rise from its slumber. Birds slowly started to chirp as a certain brunette stirred from his sleep.

"Hm..." Conrad sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, shifting so that he was laying on his back. He squinted against the sunlight as a smile crept up on his lips. He had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.

"Good morning, Conrart." Yozak had a grin on his face as he propped himself up with his elbow, yawning happily. The brunette smiled back as he kissed the orange haired.

"I have a feeling that today is going to be good." Conrad chuckled a little as his kisses moved onto the muscled man's neck.

Yozak laughed with him, "Oh that is good~!" He moaned as he leaned into the brunette's touch. Lips locked together as the brunette felt himself being pushed back down onto the bed. The orange haired deepened the kiss as he wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, his other hand subconsciously laying on the brunette's toned stomach. Outside, the servants were moving about, getting ready for the day's work.

XxXxXxXxX

"Yuri!"

"Conrad!" Yuri grinned wide as a seemingly happy brunette was running towards him. When his godfather met up with him, he was swung up in the air, "Conrad! What's up?" The raven haired laughed as he was swung around in the brunette's arms.

"I feel great today!" Conrad laughed full heartedly with the king as he placed his godson on his hip.

"That's good!" Yuri grinned wide as he wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck.

"Yuri!" Green eyes starred angrily at the two as Wolfram put his hands on his hips.

"Wolfram, what's wrong?" The black haired blinked as he was placed gently on the ground again.

The blonde's gaze softened a little as he locked eyes with his lover then turned around, calming himself, "My brother wants to see you."

"Aww...! What does Gwendal want this time?" Yuri groaned as his shoulders slumped.

"It's alright, your highness. I'm sure everything will go fine." Conrad gave the king a smile as he placed a reassuring hand on the raven haired's shoulder.

"Ok." Yuri continued to pout as he reluctantly followed Wolfram to Gwendal's current office. The older man was currently living there in the Demon Kingdom because they put him in charge of the festivities for the "upcoming arrival"-or as he would put it, the upcoming headache. As he stood in front of the big glass window, he rubbed the bridge of his nose in vain.

"Uh...Gwendal? You wanted to speak with me?" Yuri cautiously asked as he slowly closed the door behind him, tentatively watched the older man's back.

"Yes," Gwendal turned around from his view from the window as a vein was popping from his temple, "Work doesn't magically disappear on their own. You're going to be our king soon and I can't do this for you forever."

The Demon King groaned, "But there's so much of it! And you expect a pregnant person to do it all?" After a slight second he mumbled, "I can't believe I just said that...a month ago I would've been caught dead saying that I was pregnant as an excuse!"

The black haired's vein popped out even more as he heavily frowned, "Now that's enough!"

"Just do what he says Yuri," Wolfram gently said, pausing to whisper in his fiancé's ear, "Maybe later I might...do that to you." Yuri's thoughts zoomed about in his head as he focused on his lover's breath on his neck, feeling his whole body heat up.

"I can't believe I am agreeing to this...!" The raven cried as he sat at Gwendel's desk, working on the highest stack of documents. The older man sighed as he kept one eye on the King and kept the other eye on his younger brother, seeing the familiar mischief in the blonde's eyes. Wolfram grinned in triumph as he stood by the door, not wanting his fiancé to get away with it this time.

_"Conrad! Get me out of here!"_ Yuri silently prayed as he continued to stamp his name on the lines marked by an X.

XxXxXxXxX

"Mmmh..."Conrad moaned as soft lips gently touched his.

Yozak grinned as he broke the kiss, "Are you ready for this?" The brunette firmly nodded as he grinned back, couldn't hold the excitement that was bubbling inside of him.

The red head chuckled, "Well then, let's do it." Yozak politely knocked on the "Infirmary Room" door them slowly opened it, revealing a green-walled bedroom except with more beds and cabinets full of medical supplies.

"Oh! Hello there Sir Weller, Yozak," Gisela smiled as she quickly stood up from working on the many files on her desk, "What can I do for you?"

Conrad glanced at his lover for a second as he hesitated, "...I-I would like to have an early check-up, please."

"Why-what's wrong?" She shot a worried look to Yozak as she quickly walked over to the brunette's side, checking his temperature with the back of her hand.

Conrad paled a bit as he tried to find an excuse, "I-I uh...n-nothing's-"

"He was having a stomach ache earlier and wanted to know if it was something serious." The orange haired interrupted as he smiled, wrapping an arm around the swordsman's shoulder. The brunette could feel his cheeks heat up as he shakily nodded.

"Oh dear! Well, Sir Weller, you can lie down over here, please." Gisela motioned to one of the hospital beds as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Now just relax." The green haired smiled as her hands began to glow. Conrad swallowed, his heart beating fast as he watched the nurse's hand move across his body. Sweat trickled down his brow as he saw the calculating gaze in her green eyes.

"Well nothing seems to be the matter, Sir Weller!" Gisela chirped happily as she went over to her desk to get Conrad's file and clipboard, "You are 100% healthy!"

"...Wha...?" The brunette croaked as he leaned against his elbows.

"You're A-ok!" Yozak gave him a thumbs up as he tried to give him a sparkling smile. A tinge of sadness tickled his heart as he knew that the news was hitting his lover the hardest. The brunette gave the orange haired a sharp glare before quickly getting out of bed, the tears in his eyes not being missed by his lover.

"Thank you, Gisela," Conrad bowed to the green haired, making sure his bangs covered most of his eyes, "We must be going now. I had promised Yuri we would have a throwing drill this afternoon."

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Gisela clapped her hands together as she grinned, misinterpreting the glint in the brunette's eyes as excitement.

"Hehe...well good bye now Captain!" Yozak did a half-salute as he quickly ushered his partner, knowing the swordsman's calm demeanor was slipping. The green haired happily waved after the two before the door closed with a loud click.

Once the orange haired found a secluded, empty room, the brunette collapsed in his lover's arms, "Nonononononono..." Conrad mumbled into Yozak's muscular chest as his fingernails dug into the front of the orange haired's shirt, straining the fabric.

"It's alright..." Yozak muttered over and over in the brunette's hair, rubbing comforting circles on his lover's back as he tried in vain to calm his soldier companion, "...Nothing always works the first time."

"We've been trying for weeks!" Conrad burst as he roughly pushed the orange haired, tears angrily streaming down his cheeks, "His Majesty-"

"Woah! Don't you dare go down that road!" Yozak interrupted as he poked a finger in his lover's chest, amber eyes glowing dangerously angry at the brunette.

Conrad got right in the orange haired's face with an intent to challenge him but as his heart painfully flipped, his whole body slumped as brown eyes glistened with tears daring to fall, "...Y-you're right...his Majesty is not the one to blame..."

Yozak engulfed him in his arms as Conrad heart-wrenchingly sobbed in the orange haired's bosom, "Shh...we can always try next time. As they say, third time's the charm~!"

A grin broke on the brunette's face as his sobs turned into uncontrollable laughter, tears of relief wash over pale skin, "I love you Yozak."

Yozak smiled smugly, "I love you too, Conrard." The orange haired claimed his lover's lips into a searing hot passionate kiss as they clawed at each other's clothes and skin, making their way to the bed. As two bodies landed heavily onto the mattress, the bright hot sun peaked though the thick curtained windows, trying to bring in the warm summer air into the cold dark room.

XxXxXxXxX

A/N: FINALLY IT'S FINISHED! XP Thank you for whoever is still with me. I am sorry it's taking me forever to update this XP Well hope you enjoyed it and hope I will cough out another chappy soon XP Thank you again. Read, review, and fav if you like :D


End file.
